El Amor está en el Mar
by Gabbap
Summary: No pensaba que aquel lugar le cambiara la vida. Ahora no podía estar ni un día sin ella.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Buenos días y buenas noches a todas. Espero que estén bien y que estén disfrutando al máximo sus festividades. (Yo no, yo trabajo. Solo quiero dormir y estar de vacaciones) Es increíble lo escaso que se vuelve el tiempo cuando todo tu día es ocupado, aproveche los días siguientes a navidad para poder tomarme un descanso y poder escribir.  
Estoy saldando cuentas con el envento de Ponta Pair Love... Poco a poco estoy poniéndome al dí Inspiración llega de diferentes manera y hay que saber aprovecharla, me pareció improvisado y hasta con suerte que se me haya ocurrido unir dos temas que venían seguido. He disfrutado muchísimo escribir estos días, espero que ustedes disfruten leer esta historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis son de Konomi, no míos.

 **El Amor está en el Mar**

El océano puede estar vínculado en las historias románticas y de vida de muchas personas. Así sea directa o indirectamente. Dentro, cerca o encima de él. El mar tiene poderes, es relajante, inspirador, enorgullece, es embelezante y enamora... Gracias al mar muchas personas se han unido. Sakuno Ryuzaki y Ryoma Echizen forman parte de ese grupo.

 _ **Crucero**_

— Yeeiiiiii -

Un griterío se había formado desde hace minutos y era de esperarse, su promoción se estaba graduando y todos estaban altamente emocionados, por distintas razones. Muchos ya habían sido admitidos en la universidad, otros en institutos pagos importantes, muchos se tomarían un ano sabático y entre esos estaba el.

De sabático no tenía nada, decidió volver a Estados Unidos pues había sido aceptado en un grupo importante de Tenis, no podía pedir más. Serían tiempos distintos, haciendo lo que más le importaba y con personas que no le estorbarían tanto... excepto Ryoga.

Apenas tuviera la oportunidad se iría, ya todos sus compañeros lo sabían, lo apoyaban y guardaban su fe en él. Su oportunidad se daba en el año entrante, si decidía irse en el periodo en el que estaba Agosto - Septiembre se perdería un momento muy interesante en su vida. Su promoción había decidido irse de crucero para celebrar su promoción, agradecía a aquellos ricachones que quisieron dar de más para que aquello se cumpliera.

Su viaje constaba de 15 días y comenzaría a mediados de noviembre, quería decir que prácticamente llegaba para la fecha de su tan esperado - por los demás - cumpleaños. No le pareció mala la idea, podría disfrutar el mar de una manera distinta y se divertiría mucho, debía aprovechar esos momentos con aquel insignificante grupo que tenía pues luego no los vería en más de 5 años.

Cuando llegó la fecha de partir, no le sorprendió ver a sus sempais que seguramente habían sido invitados. Resultaba ser que todo su grupo tenía una alta conexión con ellos, y como no, él también. Le dio igual que aquellos hombres se sumaran al viaje. Ya en el puerto, los demás se despedían de sus familias, su madre lo estaba asfixiando en un abrazo.

— Dime que te cuidarás -

— Lo haré -

— Tienes el bloqueador, las pastillas para los mareos, la medicina para un mal estómago, un laxante por si algo te cae mal, un hungüento para quemaduras -Hablaba rápido llena de ansiedad, decidió tomarla por los hombros y mirarla fijamente.

— Lo tengo todo -Dijo serio. Su padre lo acerco a él y lo encerró en un abrazo, comenzó a hablarle muy bajo.

— Que envidia, mi muchacho tendrá 15 días para ver esos cuerpos de adolescentes Oh Señor dulce divino de los cielos, como quisiera estar en tu lugar muchacho -Se alejó de él y gritó - ¡como te quiero hijo! -

— Nanjiro no finjas -Una vieja mujer se acercó a él, Sumire pellizcaba la oreja de su padre - deja de estarle metiendo ideas locas en la cabeza de tu hijo -

Miró indiferente la situación, siempre era y seria siendo así. Su padre se excusó diciendo que le había dicho que lo iba a extrañar mientras las mujeres presentes lo miraban con recelo. Nanako solo le abrazó fuerte y le deseó que disfrutara aquel viaje.

— De eso te hablo muchacho -Su padre volvió a acercarse a él para susurrarle aquello, cuando vio en la dirección que veía su padre se encontró a la vieja Sumire abrazando a Ryuzaki.

— Gallina vieja da buen caldo ¿no? -

— NO MUCHACHO, mira más allá -

No quiso hacerlo, sabía bien a que se refería. No entendía que se había comido Ryuzaki ni como lo lograba pero joder, aquella pequeña había explotado de un día a otro. Creció en todos los sentidos, era más confiada y un poco atrevida. Excepto cuando él se acercaba pero ya aquellos tartamudeos, piernas tambaleantes y trenzas largas se le hacían atractivas.

Había sido anunciada la hora de partir y su momento de despedida llegó. Él y Ryuzaki entraron al mismo tiempo al crucero, ambos embelesados por la magnitud de éste. La miró distraídamente, estaba sonrojada, con su pequeña boca abierta en una mini sonrisa y con sus ojos abiertos en son de curiosidad.

Si bien ella había crecido, aquel desarrollo le había traído muchos problemas. Muchas veces tuvo que salvarla de babosos que se acercaban a ella con el simple objetivo de tocarla, más allá de la incomoda y la absurda sensación que tenía cada vez que la miraba sonrojarse por algún piropo de un tipo, sabía cuando ella le pedía ayuda con la mirada, o eso era lo que creía cada vez que alguien se le acercaba para cortejarla y ella lo miraba angustiada, él entendía y le hacía el favor de ahuyéntalos. Por un buen tiempo todo fue así.

— Te dejaron venir -Llamó la atención de la chica, ésta lo miró curiosa - sorprendente-

Ella enarcó una ceja y luego miró hacia otro lado apretando los labios, sonrió para sus adentros, sus gestos de inflar un moflete habían sido sustituidos por aquel. Le seguía generando gracias la manera en la que se expresaba. Pronto el crucero abandonó el puerto y navegó, las horas pasaron rápido para sus instalaciones y la noche llegó.

Esa noche hicieron lo que todo joven debía hacer por una vez en su vida, acomodaron sus cosas en su nuevo aposento y bajaron hacia las discotecas, los bares, las piscinas. TODO, joder todo era perfecto.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales, no en cuanto a festejar sino en experimentar nuevas realidades y actividades: bucearon en una parada que había realizado el crucero, vieron delfines, asistieron a eventos, cenaron como ricos y se emborracharon como nunca.

Excepto él claro...

Él solo los veía hacer sus desastres, los miraba en las lejanías, burlándose, tomando foto y aprovechando el momento... Pero siempre existiría un "pero".

Fue esa sexta noche que su vida cambió.

Le habían convencido de tomar cierta bebida mágica, que lo había dejado tan mal que siquiera recordaba de qué se trataba. Sus consecuencias no eran la pérdida de memoria de aquel tiempo, sino que - a falta de otra expresión- la bebida lo había jodido desde el primer trago.

Se embriagó

¡Y no sólo él! Más de la mitad de su promoción lo hizo, todo había sido culpa de Inui que le habían dado ganas de ser bantender y hasta él mismo había caído bajo los efectos del alcohol. Y sin previo aviso, todo se volvió un desastre pero él no sentía preocupación ni ansiedad. Todo le daba igual.

Las verdaderas consecuencias comenzaron cuando él comenzó a levantar la voz, a participar en los juegos, a bromear con todos y a reír. Cuando reía ya sabía que estaba perdido. Al tener más libertad de expresarse, también expresó lo que le molestaba y en esos momentos solo había algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas: muchos chicos cerca de una ruborizada Ryuzaki.

Se acercó a ella y los alejó como si de cuervos se tratara. Se dedicó a mirarla mientras ella le sonreía y le agradecía de una manera muy tímida. Él se subió de hombros y… no hizo nada.

Se quedó allí parado, mirándola fijamente y acercándose cada vez más y más a ella. Su nariz terminó en su cuello sin razón alguna y él gruñó, ella estaba totalmente sobresaltada hasta juraba que había dejado de respirar. Se alejó unos centímetros de ella, justo donde sus narices quedaban frente a frente y sus rostros se chocaban.

— Hueles bien –Susurró muy bajo. Sintió la respiración agitada de la castaña encima de sus labios, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda cuando la escuchó gemir por lo bajo.

— L-lo hice para t-ti –Luego de escuchar aquello se alejó de ella, la vio como si no fuera real, como si estuviera rogando porque aquel no fuera un holograma de ella. Miró hacia los alrededores, buscando algún lugar donde el gentío no los rodeara y solo se le ocurrió uno… Su habitación.

La tomó del brazo y la llevó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación. Todo haciéndolo por sus impulsos momentáneos. Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta con seguro y la miró, todo estaba en silencio y ella hipaba, totalmente sonrojada. Tomó aire y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué hiciste para mí? –

— P-perfume –

— ¿Why? –

— ¿N- No es obvio? Para que te gustara mi aroma, para atraerte –Ella hizo una pausa y soltó aire de golpe – tú me gustas mucho Ryoma-Kun, quería que lo supieras antes de irte… n-no quería pasar todo un tiempo preguntándome que me hubieras dicho –

A partir de allí no fue consiente de sus acciones. Sonrió tanto que hasta ella se preocupó, posó sus dos manos a cada lado de la cara femenina y besó sus labios; dulces, carnosos y divinos labios. Su corazón latió por todas partes y allí descubrió que desde hacía mucho tiempo había querido hacer eso.

Preso de los efectos alcohólicos y la embriaguez que le habían dado los labios de Ryuzaki, decidió profundizar sus besos y comenzar a mover sus manos, jamás había tocado a una mujer de aquella manera, con tanta suavidad y pasión al mismo tiempo. Le encantaba.

Lo demás estaba de más recordarlo.

Ryuzaki fue suya esa noche.

…Ésa, y las otras 9 siguientes.

Si… ciertamente la primera noche el alcohol tuvo la culpa, las demás la culpable siempre fue ella. Con sus sonrojos notorios, sus piernas que ahora se cruzaban cada vez que lo veía, su subir y bajar acelerado de su pecho y aquella mirada… aquella mirada que cada vez que lo veía le suplicaba a gritos otro beso y él siempre estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Él era chico de una sola noche, ciertamente había tenido sexo con muy pocas pero Ryuzaki tenía algo que hacía que él siempre volviera a ella, todas las noches se escapaban por ahí y luego con el paso del tiempo, no podía evitar no estar junto a ella, más allá de hacerle cariños era la búsqueda incesable de su compañía y si, lo admitía, él la buscaba a ella.

No sabía que la castaña podría ser tan espontánea e interesante. Saber que detrás de aquella máscara tímida se encontraba una chica divertida era un total descubrimiento para él. Le gustaba… ¡No ella! Sino su tiempo con ella, aunque era lo mismo...

Diablos, no quería pensar en eso.

A los días finales del crucero descubrió algo innovador para él. Los besos con Ryuzaki habían cambiado, ya no eran tan fogosos ni salvajes, a veces, muy inusualmente, ella lo tomaba de la barbilla y depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios. Aquello lo mataba, el saber que se había tomado el atrevimiento de besarlo ya lo enloquecía, pero no era de una manera sexual… era… ¿cómo decirlo?

Como si miles de hormigas corretearan por su vía sanguínea y saltaran en su corazón y en su estómago. Era una sensación tan distinta…

Al volver del viaje del crucero, descubrió algo aun más sorprendente para él. No podía estar un día sin ella, le atacaba la ansiedad, un hueco en el estómago, sentía debilidad y aquello no le gustaba. Era como si estuviera enfermo cada vez que no la veía y de la misma manera se sentía si la miraba llorar, lloró muchas veces diciendo que no quería que él se fuera, aquello también lo enfermaba. Porque, aunque en ese tiempo no lo sabía, él tampoco quería irse en esos momentos.

Pasaron las semanas, su cumpleaños, año nuevo… Y todo, absolutamente cada día, estuvo con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba no entendía la razón por la cual se encontraban a escondidas, ninguno de los dos lo estableció como regla, pero el estar a hurtadillas les daba emoción… esas cosas que uno hacía de chico y se sentía rebelde.

Cada momento con ella había sido único, ningún día era igual al otro. Las diferentes actividades que hicieron, los lugares a que salieron, cada vez que la tenía debajo de él, oh, esas eran sus favoritas. Todo pasó tan rápido que el día anterior a que él se fuera les llegó de sorpresa.

No solo porque se iba, era porque el día siguiente ella cumplía años…

Esos dos días fueron difíciles. Se sintió más enfermo que nunca y al mismo tiempo más vivo que ningún otro día, la había besado sin importar ni el lugar ni los presentes, por primera vez desde que estuvo con ella la abrazó, no aquellos abrazos en la cama, ni después de tener sexo, ni como los que le daba cuando ella tenía miedo o lloraba. Aquel fue el primer y último abrazo que él le dio sin obligación alguna.

Sintió que cuando se lo dio, la partió en mil pedazos. La sintió estallar por dentro aunque ella estuviera con una gran sonrisa por fuera. Tomó sus cosas y se fue al aeropuerto, ambos decidieron en despedirse en el instituto para que le celebraran el cumpleaños a ella y para que a ella misma no se le hiciera tan doloroso.

Nunca se lo dijo pero el que ella le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos hasta el sol del día de su vida le daba confianza, el saber que una mujer como ella se había enamorado de él le daba más orgullo que ninguna otra cosa. Y además, más que alguna otra cosa que le ocasionara Sakuno a él, la extrañaba. Extrañaba su voz suave, sus trenzas largas, su piel nívea, su cuerpo perfecto, verla dormir en su pecho; extrañaba aquel calor humano que ella le propinaba y más que nada a ella, el no tenerla allí para escucharla tartamudear y hablar distraídamente de algo lo enfermaba de sobremanera.

Pero nadie debía saber eso.

Ahora se encontraba allí… sentado en el avión de vuelta a Japón a sus 22 años, había aceptado a una invitación de Osakada para encontrarse en una casa de playa que ella tenía, no le dijo pero si iría. Había decidido volver y moría de ganas por verla, tenía más curiosidad que nada. ¿Estaría casada? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Lo estaría esperando como se lo había prometido antes?

Esperaba que sí, porque ninguna otra mujer le había hecho sentir lo que sintió por ella.

La necesitaba...

 **N/A**

¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
Esperaré ansiosa sus review


	2. Chapter 2

Aprovecharé y subiré éste capítulo de una vez. Aquí culmina esta pequeña historia. Quizás algo lacónica, cliché e intensa. Ah, sobretodo dramática pero como dije anteriormente, la inspiración llegó y había que dejarla actuar. Espero que les guste el final, da riendas sueltas a mentes abiertas.

 **El amor está en el mar**

 ** _Reencuentro_**

Respiró profundo mientras dejaba que sus pulmones se llenaran del salitre que le ofrecía la playa. Aire puro, refrescante y oceánico; nada era mejor para obtener la inspiración que necesitaba.

Después de varios años de experiencias, estudios, conocer personas en el ámbito y dejar que aquel talento nato que había estado oculto en los primeros 17 años de su vida mejorara y se puliera. Se había convertido en una compositora, no altamente reconocida pero al menos había trabajado para una que otra persona importante.

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que la brisa acariciara su rostro. Sentaba sobre una roca, que estaba en la orilla de la playa a las 6 de la mañana, disfrutaba aquel despertar. Le habían dicho loca desde el comienzo de aquel viaje. Desde que la primera mañana –luego de haber estado la noche anterior bebiendo hasta la madrugada – se levantara tempranito a visitar el mar.

La casa de Tomoka no estaba muy lejos del mar. La mujer que seguía siendo su mejor amiga hasta ese entonces, había conseguido adquirir una casa en la playa y había invitado a un grupo selecto a estrenarla, aprovechando que algunos tenían ya sus parejas y que los demás seguían solteros, los unió a todos para hacer una gran semana en su casa, ya llevaban 3 días allí y realmente la estadía estaba siendo perfecta.

Colocó uno de los auriculares en una de sus orejas y le dio play a la canción que en esos momentos la estaba inspirando para crear una prosa. Aquello lo hacía para una retroalimentación y para nutrirse, a cada que podía realizaba aquello, era como su santuario.

Le daba gracia que aquella canción fuera en español y es que la materia musical era universal, había conocido personas de todo el mundo y por lo tanto, había escuchado muchas canciones en su vida, incluso el Alemán, no podía escucharlo sin partirse de la risa.

Movió su cabeza al son de la música tropical mientras tarareaba la canción, que supiera que significaban algunas palabras no quería decir que las pronunciara bien, si se le hacía difícil ya hablar su propio idioma no podría imaginar la cara que pondrían las personas al escucharla hablar español. Claro que, siempre había una parte de la canción que le encantaba.

¡Finalmente! no hace falta las cosquillas para reírnos de la vida sólo me hace falta ¡tus mejillas! y al corazón para latir no le hace falta maquillaje… -Suspiró luego de aquel ataque de inspiración que había tenido. Se quitó el único auricular que tenía puesto y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, como si con eso lograra evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a inundar sus ojos.

No entendía por qué después de tantos años lo seguía recordando. Quizás por lo corto, pasional y perfecto que había pasado aquel tiempo. Quizás porque todas sus primeras veces habían sido con él o porque había conocido un lado de aquel chico que nunca nadie habría conocido y quizás alguien ya lo conocía. No entendía por qué pero como extrañaba a Ryoma.

Respiró profundo, inundando sus fosas del aire marino y relajándose una vez más. Se dedicó a bajarse de la roca donde estaba montada y caminó un rato por la orilla, a veces mojando sus pies del frío y mañanero mar. Caminó una y otra vez, pisando las huellas que ya había marcado, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, metida en un estado de ensimismamiento que hubiera sido infinito de no ser por los chicos.

— ¡Hey, Ryuzaki! –Escuchó a lo lejos y divisó a Horio bajo a unos árboles cercanos a la playa – ¡Ya hicimos el desayuno y vamos a chapucearnos un rato! –

Ambos ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, vio la hora en su teléfono ¡pero si eran las 10 am! Maldijo por lo bajo y corrió de la orilla, había estado allí por más de dos horas, pasó por al lado de Horio agradeciéndole y se dirigió a la casa.

Aquel era el peor defecto que tenía, se perdía por mucho tiempo. Siempre que visitaba un lugar, buscaba el sitio más desolado e inspirador para ella, como esa playa que era tan pequeña que nadie podía nadar en ella, no se consideraba un sitio turístico en el lugar y por eso mismo lo había elegido, porque nadie iría a molestarla allá y por eso mismo en esos momentos su estómago rugía molesto demandando hambre y la casa seguramente estaría sola.

Abrió la casa con la llave que convenientemente le había dado Tomoka sólo para ella, al entrar confirmó sus suposiciones, en la casa sólo se escuchaban sus pasos, observó un que otro desastre alimenticio tanto en la sala como en el comedor y la cocina, tapó su rostro y suspiró sonriendo. Si no fuera por ella, la casa estaría así todos los días que se estaban quedando. ¡No es que lo limpiaba! Solo mantenía el orden.

Presa de la pereza y no con muchos ánimos de cocinarse algo, optó por lo más simple: cereal. Rápidamente se lo sirvió y se dirigió a la sala para ver cualquier tontería mientras comía.

— Según los astros y las señales cósmicas –Miró las imágenes que le ofrecía la televisión, se trataba de aquel famoso hombre que daba el horóscopo. Nada de eso le interesaba, se obligó a comer más rápido para así irse a la playa con los demás – para ti Capricornio, éste será un día trascendental –ella asentía mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el plato – te tendrás que vestir de morado para así atraer todas las cosas buenas a tu vida, tu número es el 4 parece ser parte de un número importante para ti –miró hacia la caja mientras tomaba de un solo sorbo y directamente de la taza toda la leche. Si lo pensaba bien, el 4 formaba parte del 24 ¿no? –Pronto te encontrarás a una persona muy especial, influirá en todos los sentidos de tu vida, negocio, familia… -suspiró mientras subía su cabeza, prosiguió a buscar el control del televisor - … incluso en el amor, ya has vivido momentos importantes con esta persona –ella dejó soltar una pequeña risa y en su cara se asomó una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Interesante –Volteó enseguida presa del miedo, quedó estática al ver aquel cabello negruzco, ojos ambarinos igual de brillantes que siempre, rasgos más maduros, una barba se asomaba en su rostro. Ryoma estaba detrás del mueble con ambos brazos apoyados en el espaldar de éste, volteó a verla fijamente - ¿tú crees que sea así? –

Su boca se movió sin poder articular nada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se levantó de un salto del sofá sin saber que hacer, su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a jadear. Con un pie delante de ella y el otro detrás, se desató un dilema en su cabeza, las emociones contra la razón, todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se lanzara encima de él pero tenía aquel no rotundo que retumbaba en su cabeza. No sabía por qué, con quién, ni cómo había llegado allí.

— Te cortaste el cabello –Sin saber en qué momento, Ryoma se aproximó lo suficientemente a ella como para tomar una hebra de su cabello, llevarla a su nariz y sonreír mientras inhalaba hondo – pero lo podemos solucionar –

Soltó con cuidado la hebra, sabía que todo su rostro estaría rojo o azul, de algún color estaría que expresara sus emociones. Él llevó aquella mano a su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla, sin saber por qué lo comprendió, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y antes de estallar, él la había jalado y la estrechaba en sus brazos.

Entendió que no había sido la única idiota en esperar aquel momento, que también había pensado en ella, que aquellos días habían sido importantes también para él. No hizo falta alguna palabra, para que entendiera que él la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía. Lo besó apenas pudo y supo que su futuro realmente lo había establecido él.

Menudo Horóscopo.

Desde aquel momento, comenzó a amar aun más al mar.

 **N/A**

Hubiera deseado que no fuera tan corto este final ni tan cortante, sin embargo considero que es presentable al menos.  
¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Esperaré sus opiniones.  
Me apareceré más adelante.  
Buen día/noche


End file.
